Console
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Bakudeku Positivity Week! Day one - I mixed Space/Comfort a little bit. - There were times Kacchan needed space- Midoriya knew this. He just didn't like it. Something would go wrong at work or on a rescue mission, and Kacchan blamed himself. It had not happened often, but enough that Midoriya knew the signs.


There were times Kacchan needed space- Midoriya _knew_ this. He just didn't like it. Something would go wrong at work or on a rescue mission, and Kacchan blamed himself. It had not happened often, but enough that Midoriya knew the signs.

He would come home late at night and be gone first thing in the morning. Sometimes Midoriya had to wonder how the hell he did it. If it wasn't for the dirty clothes in the hamper, or the smell of him on the sheets- Midoriya would think he hadn't been home.

Their flat was quiet, and it felt like the life had been breathed out of the room. Midoriya tried to occupy himself, but he had gotten so use to Kacchan filling this space, filling his evenings. He didn't want to pout like a child, he didn't want to whine about it. He knew it would all blow over, and things would go back to normal.

It had been three days. He woke to his bed empty already- though he knew Kacchan had been there- and the flat empty again. He really hated how Kacchan isolated himself, but he had always been this way. Carrying heavy burdens til they eat him completely up. Midoriya wanted to shoulder the burden with him- regardless what it was.

Twirling the ring on his finger, he waiting for his coffee to brew. It had become a habit of his, twirling the ring. It was nothing gaudy or even elaborate. Just a simple band with "Kacchan & Deku" engraved on the inside. He smiled over how Kacchan had thrown it at him, not asking him but telling them were getting married. It was just how Kacchan did things.

A heavy sigh while Midoriya leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee- taking note the mug already used in the sink.

"...Kacchan," he whispered.

It didn't happen often, and he knew Kacchan would come to him when he was ready. Just Midoriya hated to know he was struggling alone- cause sure enough, Kacchan was thick headed enough to try to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Heading out, Midoriya would do what he always did- go about his day and just hope Kacchan was home when he got there.

* * *

It was right after lunch the text came in- **_Going home_**

Midoriya gasped and clutched his phone tightly. He had to get home too! Kacchan had been coming home, but they had been missing each other- and he missed Kacchan. Waking up to his grumpy moods, being teased over his bed-head as they ate breakfast… it made him shake his head. Or how Kacchan laughed at him when he wore his shirts, the way they hung off his shoulder as he shuffled in for coffee early mornings. The way Kacchan pushed him, half asleep on morning runs so they could stay in top shape, fussing at him the entire time to speed up- though they both knew it was Kacchan pushing himself. It was all the little things. To most, they didn't see it- their close friends did. A rival that turned to more over the years.

He couldn't run fast enough, the pavement only seem to want to slow him down. Normally he would have taken the train, but he didn't want to wait.

 _Kacchan was home._

Bursting through his front door, Midoriya gasped for air- anticipating seeing his Kacchan. Kicking his shoes off, and running into the living room, there he was.

Kacchan was on the couch, like he was everyday- feet kicked up on the coffee table, remote in hand watching the news.

"...Kacchan," he whispered.

"Oi! Deku! I thought you were working?" Kacchan asked, though his voice was low, not his usual gruff.

Throwing himself onto the couch, Midoriya wrapped his arms around Kacchan, holding him. This time Kacchan had been away longer. A hand in his hair, an arm around him, and Kacchan was holding him tightly.

"Are you… is everything…" Midoriya was stuttering, wanting to ask everything and nothing. He wanted to give Kacchan the space he needed, but he wanted to also be there with him.

The hand in his hair scratched gently at his scalp and he could feel the way Kacchan shrugged. A heavy sigh and the arm around him tightened.

"Deku…" then Kacchan trailed off, his voice breaking over the name he said almost daily in a range of all emotions, the name that was always on the tip of his tongue.

Looking up, Midoriya gave his best smile. "I'm just glad I got to see you."

Shaking his head, Kacchan put his hand over his face. "Such a damn nerd."

There it was, this was his Kacchan. Grabbing at the hand on his face, his smile went away quickly. There was still pain behind Kacchan's eyes, something he was still burdened by.

"What is it?" Midoriya asked, leaning up to press his lips to Kacchan's.

Shaking his head, Kacchan just held him tighter, returning the kiss. When they pulled back, a single tear slid down Kacchan's cheek.

"...Kacchan."

"Just… stay like this," Kacchan said, moving himself and Midoriya so they were laid on the couch, and he was spooning Midoriya. "This is what I need."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Midoriya asked.

"No," Kacchan whispered.

"Was it work?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes."

Tightening his arms around the arms holding him, a brief moment of lips on the back of his neck, and the shaking of Kacchan's inhale- he knew he would not get much else from him. Sometimes the best thing he could do was just be there to help Kacchan ride out the storm.

He noticed the television was still on depressing news. Grabbing for the remote, Midoriya found a movie they could hopefully fall asleep too.

"This… again?" Kacchan asked.

"It is your favorite!" Midoriya squeaked out.

"No…" Kacchan chuckled, "It is _your_ favorite… I hate this chick flick shit."

"Fine! It is my favorite then… deal with it."

A huff from Kacchan, yet no arguing. He knew it was one of his favorite movies, but he has also caught Kacchan watching it without him before. Let him bitch all he wants- he may think he needs to separate himself when something goes wrong, but Midoriya knows exactly what he needs.

Which was why Kacchan was there and always would be. Something about the way Midoriya pulled to him, brought out his strengths _and_ his weaknesses- laying them out where all could see.

They were both exactly where they needed to be. The grumpy aura of Kacchan clashing with the bubbly aire around Midoriya. It wasn't supposed to work, yet somehow it did.


End file.
